Hunting coats having a thick shoulder pad on the front thereof where the butt of a gun would contact the shoulder when shot are well known.
One problem with these types of shooting garments is that different individuals place the butt of their guns at different places on their shoulder and sometimes this does not correspond to the padded portion of the garment. One solution to this problem is to make such pads larger in order for them to be universally useful, but this adds to the cost of the garment and detracts from the aesthetic appearance of such garment. At times when the garment is worn and the wearer does not choose to shoot a shotgun or rifle, the pad may unduly restrict movement of the user.
Consequently, there is a need for a pad structure for a shooting garment which will overcome the aforementioned deficiencies of prior art shooting garments.